Forever
by KoliMouse
Summary: "Don't let me run, okay. Don't let me push you away. You're my sanity, more often than not. I come home and when we fall back into the bed at night, your arms around me I feel safe, and I don't want to lose that again." Rated for Content


**New story. Maybe only a one shot? Look, I know we're all upset about Tuckson, and that's okay. He's a smutty fluffy little bit and I'm hoping this is better writing (I'm learning every day). This takes place after the closing scene to Next Chapter. Enjoy, and hopefully this doesn't hurt too much! I love you all so much!**

 **xxxxx**

Olivia rushed back to her apartment, knowing Ed would be waiting there for her. Seeing Carisi with Cole's blood all over his face shook her to her core, but she didn't let anyone see it. She had to be the strong one. When she walked into her apartment, she quickly removed her coat and shoes, dropping her purse by the coat rack and rushed to him, kissing him passionately, her hands cradling his face. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and she let out a soft moan.

She was home.

Ed pulled back, caressing her face and searching her eyes, seeing pain reflected back at him. "Liv, what's wrong?"

Olivia gave him a small smile, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall, because he was the only one who could see through the mask she wore. "Ed, you're a good man, a great man, and a good cop," she stopped and swallowed, seeing Ed starting to speak, she raised her hand. "No, let me finish. I want you to retire, I know it will make you happy, and I want you happy." The tears had started to stream down her face and she wiped them away. "I'm not ready to retire, though. Not yet," she looked down at his chest, a sob leaving her body involuntarily. "But I want you," she looked into his eyes. "I want to be with you, I want to be able to come home to a man I love." She buried her head in her hands, turning away from him on the couch, sobs wracking her body.

He rubbed her back, which seemed to help for a moment, but she returned to sobbing. "Hey, what's going on, talk to me."

She wiped her eyes and looked at him. "You want me to retire too, and I don't want you to leave because I'm not." Her words were broken by sobs and she fell into him.

Ed ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head. "I'm not leaving because you aren't ready, Liv. I wanted you to think about it, but just because I'm retiring doesn't mean I expect you to, and that I'm leaving if you don't."

Olivia sat up and looked into his eyes. "You're not?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Of course not. Liv, I told you that this happiness we have would stay as long as I could help it. I'm in this for the long haul. You and Noah, that's all I need."

She hugged him and went back to kissing him, feeling him pull her closer, she smiled and pulled away, rubbing her nose against his. "Today, I just need you to hold me. After the day I've had, just hold me, okay?"

Ed kissed her forehead and wrapped her tighter in his arms. "You want to talk about it?"

Olivia shrugged. "I blew a retired cop's brains all over Carisi's face." Her voice was even but tense.

He pulled back and looked at her. "You what?"

She shook her head. "Retired cop in Jersey, he went rogue and raped a stalking victim he helped years ago. He wanted a thank you and he didn't get it. He had a gun to Carisi's head, I managed to get in the house unnoticed and stayed back, before he could pull the trigger, I did. I think Carisi is going to need a few days off."

Ed looked at her, tilted her chin up. "I think you're going to need a few days off too."

Olivia looked at him. "Ed I-"

He put a finger over her lips. "You can."

"I don't have a sergeant, Ed. I take off for a few days and there's no one in command."

"Only because you were the shooter you have the option to be able to take that time. I think you should."

"I can handle it, Ed."

"I know you can, maybe I just want you to myself for a few days," he smirked when her eyes met his.

"A taste of when we're both retired?" She shrugged her blazer off and let her hair down, shaking it lose so it fell in soft waves around her shoulders. "You could convince me there Captain," she whispered to him and straddled his lap.

He gripped her hips and looked up at her. "Yeah?"

She bit her bottom lip and started to unbutton her shirt. "Mm, but only if you promise to be good."

"I'll do more than promise, I'll show you," he pushed her blouse off her body, kissing along her bra line, gently nipping at the skin of her breast.

"Oh," she held his head to her bosom, feeling his teeth drag along her skin. "Baby" she pulled his head up and kissed him again, leaning over him, gripping the couch cushion behind him as her hips began to move into his.

He groaned, running his hands up her bare back, flicking her bra open. He slid his hands under the cups of her bra, his cold hands meeting her nipples. She broke the kiss and moaned out loud, letting her bra fall to the floor. "Fuck," he seethed, his erection throbbing in his pants.

Olivia attached her lips to his neck, gently biting, muffling her pleasured whimpers, her hips still moving into his. "I need you," her lips were against his ear, her voice no louder than a whisper.

Ed popped the button of her pants open, unzipping the zipper and moving his hand into her panties, feeling how wet she already was. "I want to make you come over and over, I want to hear you come for me."

Her mouth fell open and she gripped his shirt. "Oh, fuck!" She exclaimed. "Please, baby I need you. I need you to make me come."

His thumb started circling her clit, slipping two fingers inside her, her arm wrapped around him, holding him close, kissing him, moaning, and thrusting her hips into his hand. "So wet."

"Harder. More." She pulled at her nipple, needing him to fill her more, move harder and faster.

"You want another finger?" He watched her writhe on his lap, pulling at her nipples, hearing her moans. She nodded, and all but begged for him to fill her as much as he could. He pushed a third finger into her, her eyes shooting open, her head falling back and a moan ripping from her body. She was in ecstasy, she moved to lean back, moving her hips into his hand, feeling her orgasm building.

"I'm so close, faster baby. Make me come for you." Her voice was shaky, groaning as he complied. "Oh God, Ed," her face and chest were flushed, feeling his fingers pistoning in and out of her. "Jesus," she ran her hand through her hair and she pushed herself forward, gripping his shoulders. Right there baby, yeah, oh don't stop."

"Come on baby, come for me," his gravelly voice did her in, her eyes widened and her body started to shake as her orgasm took over.

"Oh, FUCK!" She crashed into him, her body still writhing as her orgasm rode out, her lips on his as she continued moaning, whining and whimpering. Once she came down she broke the kiss and pulled his fingers from her panties, her eyes locked with his as she brought his fingers to her lips, starting to lick and suck on them. She moaned gently, tasting herself on his fingers, once she finished she kissed him again.

"You're so sexy," his words muffled by her lips. "You taste so good." He threaded his fingers through her hair and got lost in her kiss, their tongues finding each other. He broke the kiss and looked at her face, still the picture of pure ecstasy, lust, her eyelids heavy, her lips swollen with his kiss. "You get more and more beautiful every time I look at you, and I never thought it was possible."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Captain," her voice coy and playful.

"I plan on enjoying every second of it."

Olivia kissed his neck as she slid down his body to her knees. "I'll make sure of it," she grinned and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling them down with his briefs, groaning at the sight of him. "I'll never get over how big you are."

Ed looked at her, watching her every move. "You're too sexy for words, Liv."

"Then stop talking and enjoy this." She took him in her hand, stroking him, biting her lip as she looked up into his eyes. His moans only egged her on. She took him in her mouth, taking him as far into her mouth as possible. Her eyes still glued to his, her tongue running circles around him. She felt his fingers in her hair and she groaned. Knowing what she was doing to Ed, knowing her touch could do this, got her aroused all over again. A whimper exploded from her lips, still moving over him, as he pulled her hair. She released him with a pop, still stroking him and watched as his head fell back in pleasure. "That's it baby. Come on."

Ed pulled her up and kissed her. "I want to be inside of you."

Olivia shook her head. "Not yet. Let me work my magic on you." She kissed him and continued stroking him, dropping to her knees and taking him in her mouth, flicking her tongue over the head of his dick.

Ed gripped her hair again and he seethed. "Fuck, Liv," his hips lifted off the couch as he felt himself release into her mouth.

Olivia swallowed everything he gave her, letting him go again and kissing back up his chest to his lips. "I love getting to do that to you." She kissed him passionately, feeling his hands on her hips, maneuvering them so they were laying on the couch. "Ready for more?" There was a glint in her eye.

"Oh, no baby. It's my turn to get a taste," he grinned and kissed down her torso, nipping at her skin, licking around her belly button, grabbing the sides of her pants, quickly pulling them down her legs, along with her panties. He pulled her leg up over his shoulder, running his tongue over her slit before starting to suck on her clit.

Olivia groaned and put a pillow over her face as her back arched off the couch cushion. "Jesus fuck," she gripped his head trying to stay quiet, but unable to control her moans. He just made her feel so damn good.

Ed buried the lower half of his face inside her, pushing three fingers back inside her. He heard her scream out, muffled by the pillow covering her face. He groaned, the vibrations sending shockwaves through her body as he started moving his fingers inside of her.

By this time she was writhing in pleasure again, begging for release. "Please please please please," she bit her bottom lip. "Oh fuck, baby yes!" She gasped and her breath started heaving from her stomach as he continued to ravage her body, drawing her orgasm out what felt, to her, so agonizingly slowly but rather quickly in relation to time. He pulled his face away, still sucking on her clit, a smirk on his face.

"Come on babe, let me drink all your juices in." He took his place back where he was before as her body started to shake, her muffled screams coming from under the pillow as a violently sweet orgasm tore through her body. Once she finished she moved the pillow and pulled Ed up and held him to her body.

"Oh Jesus," she kissed his cheek. "God damn it baby," she chuckled. "That was..."

Ed grinned and kissed her lips softly. "I know," he whispered. Wrapping her fully in his arms. "You fit to my body like a puzzle. I can't get over how perfect you feel in my arms."

Olivia felt tears well up in her eyes. "Yeah," she whispered.

"Hey, talk to me."

"You're too good for me." She looked into his eyes. "I'm not good enough, I'm not a good enough girlfriend. I must be out of my mind to not retire with you, spend my days smelling the flowers with you and Noah. A good woman would do that for you," she wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry," she looked away from him, pushing him up. And sitting next to him, wrapping a blanket around herself, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

"Olivia, look at me." When he saw her eyes meet his. "Don't ever think you're not good enough. I know that you aren't done with SVU yet, and that's okay. You help so many people, how can I compete with that?"

"Because you make my heart feel light, you bring me out of the dark, and that's right where my job puts me every day. And Noah," she let her head fall into her hands. "Ed, how do I do this?" She looked into his eyes.

"I know you don't feel like it all the time, but you're doing a wonderful job with this balance. You may have someone watch Noah during the day, but at night, who's here to tuck him in at night, who wakes him up and makes him breakfast? Do you know who he loves getting bedtime stories from at night? You. That little boy loves you so much," he caresses her face, wiping her eyes with his thumb. "And so do I."

Olivia moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you too," she wrapped her arms around him. "Don't let me run, okay. Don't let me push you away. You're my sanity, more often than not. I come home and when we fall back into the bed at night, your arms around me I feel safe, and I don't want to lose that again."

"I'm not going anywhere, Liv. I promise. I promise forever.

 **xxxxxxx**

 **A/N: okay, so I hope you all liked it. Do you want me to continue? Tell me in the comments, or find me at couricshargitay on Twitter. Love, light, and Positivity.**


End file.
